


Call Me?

by FlishFlash121



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BaristaAU, Fluff, Language, M/M, lotsa cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista AU. Jack has had his eyes on a certain barista ever since he started coming to this Starbucks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea I whipped up a little while back. Enjoy.

At a local Starbucks in Loss Angeles, a scream erupted from one of the baristas, as well as a string of Swedish curses.

"SMACK CAM!" Mark yelled, laughing like a crazed maniac as his friend Felix almost tackled him, quickly motioning for Matt to turn off the camera as he ran out into the dining area, his fellow barista hard on his heels.

"And you wonder why everyone hates you around here!" Felix yelled, grabbing the strings of Marks apron and pulling him to him, making the American scream as the other man slapped him, getting a little whipped cream on his face.

Felix pushed him away from him with a smile. "I fuckin hate you, but you're brilliant man," he laughed and went back to the door, holding it open for a leaving customer and then for Mark.

"I thought of that last night," Mark laughed and walked in, walking back behind the counter and laughed harder as the Swede flipped him off, walking into the bathroom.

At that moment, a green haired man pushed the door open and walked into the shop, stopping at the counter. Mark hurried over to him and smiled softly, wiping the whipped cream off his cheek. "Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like?" He greeted, readying his fingers at the keypad on the register.

"Hi, could I get a tall black coffee and a chocolate croissant?" He smiled softly at Mark and pulled out his wallet.

"Of course, we'll get that for you right away. That'll be five dollars and fifty cents. Can I get a name for the cup?" the barista smiled at him as he grabbed a cup and a nearby sharpie, uncapping it and getting it ready for the man's name.

"Jack," he smiled as he handed Mark a five and a one. Mark wrote the name and handed it off to his friend Ryan before taking the money, then giving him his change. After, he grabbed a parchment bag and pulled out a croissant, slipping it in the bag and handing it to the man behind the counter, their fingers brushing as the smaller man took it from the barista. "Th- thanks," he stammered with a small smile, a light red color dusting his cheeks as he turned, walking to the dining area to wait for his coffee.

Mark was practically in a daze, his eyes clouding as he watched the green-haired beauty sit at a small table and pull out his croissant. He sighed softly before tearing his eyes away and helping the next customer.

\---

"So what's the deal, Mark?" Felix wiped off a table with a wet rag and gave his friend a sideways glance.

"What? What deal?" Mark asked quickly, snapping out of his daydream and looking up at the Swede.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy! I saw the way you kept staring at that guy with the green hair," he winked and moved on to the next table, where a couple kids had too much fun with a cake pop.

"Shut up, Felix…" was all the American could manage as he finished his table and dipped his rag into a soapy bucket of water on a different table.

"Stop lying, nerd. They way you wrote his name on the cup too… cursive, Mark? Really? I think you have a crush," he pointed at the short man with a somewhat sassy look, staring at him until he looked up.

"I gave the cup to Ryan, not you! How did you see it?" Mark looked up at his friend in dismay.

"He let me see it, stupid. Also, the way you talked to him… "we'll get that for you right away". You're in love, and I caught you," he gave a sharp staccato laugh, going back to work, wiping pieces of cookie and cake off the table.

"Okay, fine. He's really cute. I've liked him for a while, though. He's a regular, but I'm not always cashier, so I act like I don't know him," once Mark was done with his side of the room, he put the rag back into the formally warm water and went behind the counter and grabbed a broom and dustpan, beginning to sweep around where Felix was working.

"Oh yeah, he is. He's almost always out in a hurry though. You should try and score a date with him tomorrow if he comes in," the blue eyed man looked at the smaller man with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it… today was different, though. I actually felt a connection, and I think he felt it too," he smiled softly, his eyes glazing over as he repeated the scene again in his head, receiving the same feelings he had gotten when it had happened.

"Well, don't just stand there, dream boy, give me details," Felix replied, taking the broom from the red-head and began to sweep himself.

"Well… I was handing him his food, and… don't laugh, but our fingers touched for a second," he said, glaring at the Swede as he snorted, trying to stifle his laugh.

"I see. So magical," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with an amused smile. He paused his work to look at his friend with a know-it-all look in his eyes.

"Shut up! He blushed after it happened, and I felt all warm and fuzzy, and my hands started tingling…" Mark wrapped his arms around himself, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with his friend.

"Hey, I'm not trying to make fun. I think it's great that you've found a boy that you like, Mark. Now run after him, before someone else takes him away," the fair haired man clapped his hand on the brown eyed mans shoulder, giving him a small smile.

Mark looked up at him and smiled back. "Thanks, Fe," he nodded before getting back to his work, his stomach clenching in a mixture of nervousness and excitement for the next day.

\---

Mark smiled as he handed a customer their bag of food, constantly looking up at the door for Jack. When it was almost time for him to switch shifts with Ryan, he saw a head of bright green hair walk down the street and pull open the door. His smile widened and his eyes got brighter as the small man walked into the shop, stopping at the counter. Before he had the chance to say anything, Mark said, "Black coffee with a chocolate croissant?"

The blue eyed man seemed a bit taken aback at first, but soon his lips broke out into a smile. "You know what I order… do I come in here that often?" He laughed softly.

Mark chuckled with him. "Yeah, I see you almost everyday," their eyes locked, dark brown eyes staring into ice blue. Soon, Mark shook his head, Jack soon following. "I'll, um, get that for you. The name for the cup is Jack, right?" The American smiled softly as he lifted up a tall cup from the stack by the register, uncapping a sharpie and readying it at the cup.

"Y-yeah…" as the Irishman was pulling out his wallet, Mark held up a hand.

"It's on me," he smiled, handing the cup off to another worker with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jack looked at him, his eyes widened as the taller man went to get the food.

As he handed the customer the croissant, he nodded. "Of course. I'll talk to you later, Jack," he nodded and waved.

"Bye, Mark," he smiled softly as red rose on his cheeks, moving out of line and sitting at a nearby table, trying to process what had happened. The barista he had his eyes on since he had started coming to the Starbucks actually noticed him… and flirted with him.

"Jack!" A voice boomed through the shop as his name was called. The blue eyed man got up and walked to the counter, smiling as he took the coffee from the barista behind the counter. He nodded his thanks and looked at his name on the cup, a heart by it and a ten digit number written below it, as well as a message. He smiled as he read it, looking up at Mark just in time to receive a wink from the barista.

As he left the shop, he repeated the message over and over in his head, and when he got into his car, he read it until he memorized the number.

 

"I know we've barley talked, but, call me?"

-Mark


End file.
